


Bunny Honey

by SargentCorn



Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Costume Kink, Finger Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Dutch, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Hosea comes home from to find Dutch in a playboy bunny suit.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554901
Kudos: 27





	Bunny Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to break up the smut collection into separate fics with a series tag so people can find things easily.

If he was dressing up in this outfit for anyone else, Dutch would have firmly told them off. But for Hosea, his husband and lover of twenty years, Dutch would have jumped through hoops to get what the other man wanted. Twisting his hips from side to side, he wondered if his wonderful loving husband would even enjoy the sight of Dutch dressed in one of those bunny outfits those women in the magazines wore.

Deep red in color, a part of Dutch almost felt utterly stupid for even thinking about this idea, yet the idea of Hosea loving it, fucking him in it, and whispering all sorts of dirty ideas into his ear had Dutch from soft to rock hard in seconds. Twisting again, he tried to ignore his erection in favor of making sure the suit, and him, were ready for when Hosea finally came home from work. Of course, his husband would no doubt enjoy the sight; he always had a kink for seeing Dutch dressed up in skimpy outfits. With that in mind, he carefully moved over the vanity dresser trying not to trip in the heels he’s wearing and ruin everything.

Searching through the slightly messy drawers – he needed to clean them – Dutch removed bright red lipstick and puckered his lips to start putting it on. Once satisfied with the look of his lips, Dutch acted as if he was going to kiss someone before nodding and placing the lipstick back where it belonged. Next, he removed some foundation and blush from another drawer and started powdering his face wanting to look good for his husband. Looking over his work, Dutch smiled to himself before tucking the foundation in the drawer before uncapping the blush and starting to brush his cheeks with it. His cock strained against the cloth of his outfit knowing that Hosea would practically eat him alive with the way he was dressed and dolled up. 

Excitement coursed through his veins glancing over to the clock. Hosea would be returning from work soon, and when he opened the door to their bedroom, he’d get a wonderful surprise waiting for him. Grinning to himself, Dutch leaned towards the mirror making sure every bit of makeup was correct before moving over to the full-length mirror, and checking himself out. And he’s so into checking himself out he doesn’t hear the door open, and a soft gasp from his lover.

“Well,” Hosea hummed strolling over to his husband, and gripping his waist, “what’s the special occasion, my dear?” Trailing kisses up and down Dutch’s neck, he revels in the soft groan that escapes from the other man’s neck.

“No special occasion, husband. I just wanted to dress up for my wonderful, loving, and hard-working husband,” Dutch replied allowing Hosea more access to his neck while he leaned against the other man.

“Oh?” Hosea questioned into his neck. “Just wanted to surprise me? Well, aren’t I a lucky one.” Teeth sunk into his neck forcing a loud groan from Dutch, and his cock grew harder. Any response he had died in his throat when he felt Hosea palming his dick through the material. “My little bunny,” Hosea purred.

“Yours,” He confirmed rolling his hips into Hosea’s hand. Laughter sounded in his ear and the hand was pulled away making him whine. Another kiss to his neck before he’s turned around to face his handsome husband.

“Wanted to get a good look at my pretty little bunny,” Hosea explained his gaze wandering over Dutch’s face. “Even did your face with makeup?” He inquired inspecting one of his cheeks before his gaze wandered lower.

“The whole nine yards, love.” Dutch smiled warmly at his husband and getting the same warm smile back.

“Lucky, lucky me,” Hosea replied before pulling him into a kiss. Groaning into his husband’s lips, Dutch wrapped his arms around Hosea’s waist, pulling him closer. Shivers run down his spine when Hosea’s hands thread their way into his curly black locks and pull his head back so his lover can deepen the kiss. His knees almost buckle underneath him feeling another tug at his curls and Hosea’s hardness rubbing into his leg. A tongue swipes at his lips, and he eagerly opens his mouth, wanting to get every taste of his husband he can get.

Hosea pulls back seconds later, and another whine slips from Dutch’s mouth. Placing a finger against his mouth, Hosea hushed him softly. “So greedy,” His husband whispered humor dancing in his eyes. “Makes it very easy for this old fox to trap you.” Dutch swears his heart flutters at the idea of being fully trapped by Hosea, and at his mercy.

“While I love the thought of being trapped by you, sweet fox, I was planning to ride you like a whore tonight,” Dutch purred kissing up and down Hosea’s jaw and neck. His hands wander up and down his husband’s chest. “This is night is supposed to be about you.”

“And what if I want to fuck you into the ground, love?” Hosea whispered seductively letting his hand squeeze Dutch’s cock. “Fuck you so loud we get a noise complaint.”

Groaning lowly, Dutch reluctantly pulled away. “Nope, my mind is settled on riding you dry. Maybe another night,” Dutch promised. “But I’ll let you prepare me if it makes you happy.” Hosea mashes his lips hungrily against Dutch’s, before almost tossing him into their bed. Laughing, Dutch asked, “I take that’s a yes?”

“You bet your ass it is,” Hosea growled lowly swiping the lube from the dresser. Gazing back at his husband, his bunny, his big cat, Hosea stalked forward his actions making Dutch lay back on the bed automatically. “Good boy,” Hosea rumbled voice low and hungry. The praise sends want straight to Dutch’s cock. And that want is heightened by the feeling of Hosea’s hand roaming his plump ass and squeezing.

Dutch exhales happily enjoying the feeling of Hosea’s hands on his ass. Enjoys the feeling of them explore closer to his hole. His husband is an excellent tease, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the teasing. But at the same time, he loves teasing his husband back equally. With a devilish smile, he turns to look at Hosea and shakes his ass invitingly.

“Brat,” Hosea chuckled with a firm spank to his ass. Moaning lowly, Dutch spread his legs and shook his ass again. His husband emits a low growl and another firm spank follows. “Needy brat,” Hosea whispers in his ear making Dutch shiver in response.

“Very needy brat indeed,” Dutch agreed nearly moaning when he felt Hosea’s hand play with the fabric covering his hole. “Your needy brat.” He wants to completely surrender, and let Hosea fuck him so loud they get a noise complaint. But he’s also determined to ride Hosea like his life depends on it. And those thoughts are almost ripped from his mind when he hears Hosea tear open the fabric. Glancing back, he sees the lust, need, and love his husband’s eyes. Being in this costume has affected his husband, and Dutch feels warmth fill his belly. He loves being able to make Hosea lose control sometimes.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” His husband promised voice trembling. And Dutch can feel the slight tremor in Hosea’s fingers. Oh yes, buying this suit was a good idea. The older man is taking in the sight of the younger’s body with his finely shaped ass out for him to drool over, and even slowly losing control as he looks. And Dutch knows Hosea is thinking of all the ways he could ruin Dutch and his tight hole. The thought of letting Hosea use him like a whore is extremely tempting. “God, Dutch,” Hosea breathes. “You look amazing. I need… please let me fuck you.”

Dutch pretended to think about it before saying, “No. Now you can prepare me, or I can do it myself.” His husband groaned loudly his hands grabbing Dutch’s ass cheeks. Dutch glanced over his shoulder to send his lover a cheeky smile.

“You’re a tease,” Hosea breathed out spreading Dutch’s legs further apart.

“You love it,” Dutch replied voice hitching when he felt Hosea’s lips press a kiss to each cheek.

“Maybe. Maybe I should I train it out of you,” Hosea teased. He wouldn’t. They both knew it. Hosea loved it when Dutch became cheeky in bed. Then again, Hosea loved having Dutch in bed regardless if he was feeling submissive or bratty. But Dutch knew his husband simply loved having Dutch with him at all. Sex or no sex, it didn’t matter. Hosea wanted and loved Dutch with all his flaws and then some. And that made Dutch fall harder every day for the man he married.

Dutch felt Hosea spread his cheeks apart, and a tongue swiped at his hole earning a gasp slipping from his lips. “Ho-hosea!” Dutch choked out a furious blush covering his face. He hadn’t been expecting Hosea to rim him, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

“Tease me, and I’ll tease back. You know that,” His husband purred before diving in with another swipe of his tongue. Groaning softly, Dutch should have know Hosea would tease him back in his own way.

“I’ll allow it,” He moaned feeling Hosea push his tongue into his hole. A chuckle rumbled his husband’s chest but the man didn’t pull away, merely focused on his task. Another swipe and push before Dutch felt a lubed finger near his hole. “Fuck, Hosea,” Dutch sighed when the finger circled him instead of going in. Hosea was going to drive him mad. “Are you trying to get me to relent?”

“Maybe,” Hosea said, and Dutch could hear the smile in his throat. “My cock is straining in my pants and dying to be in that nice little fuck hole of yours. I’m dying to be, Dutch. You have no idea what seeing you in this bunny suit is doing to me.” There’s another waver in Hosea’s voice, and Dutch dancing internally hearing it. “I swear you did this on purpose, you minx.”

“Maybe,” Dutch agreed before a lewd moan escapes him feeling Hosea’s finger finally enter him. “And tell me what you want to do me, sweet fox. How bad do you want to ruin me dressed like this?”

“Bad,” Hosea whimpered. His finger slowly entered in and out another sigh escaping Dutch.

“How bad, dear? Bad enough you want to lose that famous Hosea Matthews cool? So bad you lose yourself, and fuck me so roughly I can’t walk the next day?”

“Yes,” Hosea choked out, the want and need heavy in his voice. “God, yes. I want it so bad. Please, dear, love. Please.” His husband begged, fumbling with the rhythm of his finger. A smile etched its way onto Dutch’s face. Rarely did Hosea slip once he had gotten into a rhythm. 

“Are you sure you deserve it, dear?” Dutch groaned when another finger slipped in. “Show me you deserve by finger fucking me real good. Prove to me, sweet fox, that you’re worthy to fuck me so needily. That your worthy to fuck me like the filthy little slut I am.” His husband can only answer him with another choked moan. Grinning, Dutch squeezed his muscles delighting in the wanton groan from the man behind him.

“Tease,” Hosea gritted out. His voice was wrecked with need and want, and Dutch’s grin widened.

“You love it,” Dutch reminded him. “You did marry me after all.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I should regret it with that mouth of yours.”

Laughing softly, Dutch grinned over his shoulder again. “You’re certainly not working your way to fucking me like you want to.”

“God damn it, Dutch,” Hosea hissed behind him. And Dutch started to laugh only to be stopped by Hosea’s fingers brushing against his bundle of nerves.

“Oh fuck! Again, Hosea!” Dutch commanded. “Just like that babe.” His lover’s fingers hit his spot, and Dutch lets out another lewd noise making Hosea whimper. A third finger joins the other two.

“Please, Dutch,” Hosea begged again. “Please, please, please. I need you so bad.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes!” Hosea pausing pulling out his fingers to rut against Dutch’s ass. “I’m so hard, so needy for you, my bunny. Please let me fuck you.” Hosea is extremely hard, and his pants feel like they’re going to burst if he doesn’t pull his cock out soon. Seeing Dutch like this has set something off in his belly, and he needs to feel the other man writhe underneath him as Hosea destroys him. “Please,” He begs again rolling his hips.

“Alright, Hosea. Get out of your clothes and ruin your slut bunny.” Dutch’s words earned him a loud growl from his husband, his fox. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t enjoy the idea of Hosea fucking him like his life depended on it. Hands grip and flip him to his back, and he stares up at his husband’s lust-filled eyes. “Hello, my fox.”

“Bunny, my dearest bunny,” Hosea whispered back, voice still wrecked. He aligned his cock with Dutch’s hole. “Thank you.” With one swift thrust, Hosea slid halfway in almost shouting in relief as he did. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Hosea chanted body trembling.

With a wide grin on his face, Dutch pulled Hosea down for a sloppy kiss. “You’re welcome, dearest fox. Now, don’t you dare hold back. I want to feel you lose control.” He’s pulled into another kiss with his husband sliding in and bottoming out. Twin sighs escape them when Hosea’s fully sheathed inside. “You feel good, my sweet fox.” Hosea shudders against Dutch unable to speak with the heat gripping his cock. He wants to move, but a part of him doesn’t want to hurt his husband too much. Chuckling, Dutch strokes his cheek. “I know what you’re thinking, dear. Just let go. Use my body for its natural purpose of being your cocksleeve.”

A half-strangled whimper comes from Hosea’s mouth. Body shaking with need, he leans down for another kiss before thrusting once into Dutch’s warm body. “Oh fuck,” He hissed tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “Fuck,” He repeats with another thrust. And Dutch has the audacity to squeeze his muscles against Hosea’s cock. Shutting his eyes, Hosea tries to ignore the sight Dutch makes under him, hair messy, cheeks red, eyes lust-filled, and body wrapped in the suit. He wants this to last, but every nerve in his body is singing for him to fuck into Dutch relentlessly. To fuck into Dutch without abandon. A hand grips his jaw.

“Hosea.” The gentleness in Dutch’s tone forces his eyes to open and look down at the man he loves. “Do it. I know you want to. Fuck. Me. Hard.” Another strangled moan escapes him seeing Dutch gaze at him with such authority. Dipping his head and latching onto Dutch’s neck with his teeth, Hosea lets go. Loses himself to the embrace of pleasure. Loses himself to Dutch’s appearance. Loses himself to the primal need that’s been hiding in his belly since seeing Dutch.

The frame of the bed hits the wall with each thrust. And Dutch feels like he’s being repeatedly punched in the gut. Primal moans and growls are slipping from Hosea, and Dutch swears he sounds like a beast in a rut. Letting out another lewd moan when Hosea hits his bundle of nerves, Dutch wraps his legs around Hosea’s waist. Hosea growls and responds with a harder thrust.

“Fuck yes, Hosea. Just like that. Fuck me, good baby!” He cried out to the ceiling body alight with electricity. They would certainly be getting a noise complaint from this, but Dutch didn’t care. He felt so good. 

Moving to grip his aching cock, Dutch feels his hands slammed back down onto the bed above. “No,” Hosea hoarsely whimpers out. “Gonna… gonna suck you off after this. Have… have you come down my throat.” The thought has Dutch’s eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. “Oh, bunny, my bunny,” Hosea chants before his words turn into mindless blabbe. “I love you, I love you, my king, my love, my everything… oh… oh!” With one final shuddering thrust, Hosea shoots his load inside Dutch, a shout coming from his lips, Dutch’s name.

Hosea’s breath comes in pants, and the moment he feels like he can move, his mouth is wrapped around Dutch’s neglected cock. The warm heat of Hosea’s mouth has Dutch nearly thrust up into his mouth, but hands hold his hips still. Propping himself on his elbows, and hole aching, Dutch bites his lip watching Hosea greedily suck him off. It’s sloppy, yet precise in the ways Hosea manages to get all his sensitive spots. “Oh, God!” Dutch cries falling back on the mattress and arching his back. “Yes!”

Hosea pops off only to breathe out, “Come for me, bunny.” Then quick as he removed his mouth, his husband is sucking him off. Gripping the sheets, Dutch wiggles feeling something akin to fire settle in his belly. Groans slip freely from his mouth, and it’s not long before Dutch’s movements still and he’s coming down his husband’s throat.

“Oh, fuck,” Dutch shudders coming hard. It’s the best damn orgasm he’s ever had. Body now going limp, and breathe coming out in pants, he hears Hosea remove his mouth with a loud pop. A body settles against his, and hands take off the headband of fake bunny ears from his head. There’s a soft drop off to his right, and when he opens his eyes, Hosea is smiling down at him. He can’t help but smile back. “Hey there,” He speaks voice weak.

“Hello, husband,” Hosea greets back before kissing him tenderly. “Thank you. I needed that.”

“I bet you did. It was enjoyable, and doubly so watching you try and control yourself,” Dutch replies eyes bright with humor. Hosea gave him a lopsided grin and a tilt of his head.

“Seeing you like this,” Hosea whispers hand running down his body, “set something off I couldn’t ignore. You looked, look, so goddamn delectable like this, Dutch. I would eat you every time if you were in it twenty-four-seven.” Dutch’s eyes crinkle at the sides.

“You’d eat me no matter how I'm dressed.”

“True.” Hosea opens his mouth to speak again, but a bang against the wall stops him.

“Goddamn it, you two!” The voice of their neighbor sounds from the walls. “I’m glad you two love each other, but could you keep it down next time? People are trying to sleep!” Glancing at each other, the couple burst into giggles.

“Told you I was going to fuck you so hard we got a noise complaint.”

“That you did.”


End file.
